Ingenia
by Lenipse Nairda
Summary: When the schools smartest students are sabatoged, including Ingrid Third, the Safety Patrol face their toughest case, and failure to solve it could mean the end of Safety Patrol.
1. Prologue

It is the middle of a stormy night, and a boy, around 13 years of age is typing a report on the computer, the room looks like a stereotypical boys room, put with posters of space and the periodic table. The boy continues to adjusts his glasses while still typing. He then finishes typing the last sentence and lays back in relief.

"There my report on Reconstruction is complete, now I can go to sleep!" said the boy. He gets up and streatches. He walks out of the room to go downstairs to the kitchen. He goes to the refrigerator and takes out a plastic container filled with a type of soup noodle.

"Oh right! Bun bo Hue, my favorite!" said the boy. He takes it out and puts it in the microwave. He puts the timer to 3 minuets and starts the microwave.

Then the sound of the phone ringing blares through the house. Seeing as his parents are at a bussiness meeting across town, he is alone in the house and goes to pick up the phone. He picks it up after 4 rings and answers the call.

"Hello, Truc residance." said the boy.

"Yes, is this Xuan Truc, X Middle School's smartest kid?" asked a man with a distorted voice.

"Well, I am the president of the Chemistry club and President pro tempore of the X Middle School student senate, and higest ranked GPA in the school." said Xuan.

"Listen, I have an offer to give you Mr. Truc, as you can see your just .5 GPA points above the number 2 spot by a Miss Third, I can make sure that your competition be elimanated and that you can stay number for the rest of your final year." said the man.

"Okay, tell me what to do." said Xuan, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"All you have to do is sabatoge your competitors, make them fail, I'll give you orders on what to do next, so deal?" asked the man.

"Deal!" said Xuan, happy that he can stay in the top and dosen't have to work that much for it.

"Oh, and by the way, your Bun bo Hue soup is done, laa kon" said the man, he hangs up.

Whomever this man is, he knows that he's heating soup and knows how to say goodbye in Thai fluently. But it didn't matter that much to Xuan. He starts to grin a big grin, because the 4 people below him will stay below him, and no one will stop him.

"X Middle School, your looking at the Validictorian of the 8th grade class of 2004!" yelled Xuan to himself as lightning and thunder continue outside.

_**Ingenia**_


	2. ACT I: Initium

I don't own anything, except the charcters i created.

**ACT I: Initium**

In the great halls of X Middle School, a boy is alone in the hallway putting his books away in his locker. But then he hears footsteps getting closer, actually fast footsteps, and not just one, but three and they get louder and lounder until suddenly he gets knocked down and falls. With some of his books landing on top of him, the other two quickly run by him, leaving the boy confused.

Fillmore and Joseph have been chasing this guy on suspicion of coning the school store. They've been chasing this man for several minutes waiting for backup to arrive.

Up ahead, the guy is still running, but is slowly losing them, he smiles that he's getting away but then sees a door up ahead open, but before he can stop, he hits the door and is knocked out, then a girl dressed in black walks out.

"That'll teach you for not looking ahead." said the girl. Joseph and Fillmore make it to the scene to see Ingrid standing over the guy they where chasing, knocked unconcious.

Another case closed.

* * *

In the safety patrol offices, Fillmore and Ingrid are brought to Vallejo's office for a quick debreifing.

"Well, I would like to congradulate you on another job well done, this time done without breaking school property." said Vallejo at his desk, drinking his cocoa.

"Thanks." said Fillmore, glad that for once Vallejo won't yell at him for something.

"It is a shame that both of you will graduate in two months." said Vallejo, he gets up and walks to the window behind his desk. "I've already sent recommendation letters to the X High School safety patrol, commissioner Van Ness will be glad to have you two."

"That's great to hear." said Fillmore.

* * *

At their desks, Fillmore and Ingrid are on their computers typing up their reports.

"Can you believe it." said Ingrid. "We're joining the greatest safety patrol in country next year, and I heard Van Ness and play a mean bass guitar."

Fillmore laughs, the X High School safety patrol was voted the best in the country, so much so, that Van Ness is considered a ledgend among safety patroling circles.

"Well, I have to go to class, I'll finish this report after school." said Fillmore taking his book bag and walking out. Ingrid waves him goodbye and continues to type on her computer.

* * *

At the loading docks, two janitors are unloading a truck.

"So my I tell him, take this job and shove it!" said one of the janitors to his co-worker.

"Wow, you can be a real idiot Crenshaw." said the other janitor.

"What does that supposed to mean?" said Crenshaw.

They soon finish unloading the truck and watch it drive off.

"Look at these new babies, Principal Folsom's way of bringing the school into the 21st century!" said the janitor.

"Come on Beverly, we've got to deliver them to Computer Lab A before the start of school tomorrow." said Crenshaw.

Beverly and Crenshaw load the boxes on to a cart, but then the lights suddenly turn off leaving the two in complete darkness. Beverly takes out his flashlights and goes to the electrical terminal, but then is knocked out by someone. Crenshaw quickly takes out his flashlight and runs over to the fallen Beverly. But then he hears someone behind him.

"Chan hen khoon!" said the stranger in Thai and soon Crenshaw is knocked out.

* * *

The school day is almost over and Ingrid is sitting in front of her desk, she has just finished her report and is now studying her American History, not to learn, but to entertain herself.

"I already know everything I'm supposed to now about Reconstruction." she said to herself, she then hears someone enter the office. She looks to see that it is Danny.

"Hey Danny." said Ingrid.

"Hey" said Danny carrying several boxes. "I got the old case files you wanted to review." he tries to walk towards her desk but accidently steps on a droped pencil and slips and falls on the ground, with the boxes landing on him, luckly the contents didn't fall out. "I'm okay!" exclaimed Danny.

Ingrid picks up the boxes and puts it on her desk.

"So, why do want to review these?" asked Danny, getting up.

"It keeps me entertained when I have nothing else to do." said Ingrid.

"You know, most of the officers left for the day and Vallejo has left early, you know the school store con case was the last major case left open we had." said Danny, "I'm here to pick up some of my photos and getting something eat at the diner, want to come?"

"Thank, but no, I'm walking with Fillmore to my house." said Ingrid.

"Okay, well I have to go, I'm planning to invent my own word that will take the world by storm! It will be the new 'dude'." Danny walks off but crouches in pain. "But first I need to ice my back." Danny crouches away to the door and leaves. Ingrid is once again alone, and goes to her desk, she then notices a letter on her desk addressed to her, with her name and GPA on the letter. She suspiciously opens the letter to find a message.

"Dear Miss Third,

You are the smartest girl in this school and is due to graduated 2nd in the class, I know something you did in your last school, and you better do what I say when I say it, or else you'll be ostrasized by your peers. I have enclosed a photo to prove that I'm not bluffing, I'll call you about your first mission once you finish reading this letter.

Mr. X"

Then her desk phone rings and Ingrid is afraid to answer, she then checks out the photograph and is shocked to see it. She quickly answers the phone.

"Who are you, and what do you want?!" exclaimed Ingrid, really scared.

"Just your complete cooperation." said a distorted voice.

"What do you want me to do." said Ingrid.

"Immediately after I hang up, Fillmore will come into this room telling you about a stolen shipment of computers that was going to be tested in Computer Lab A for the remaining year. I want you to sabatoge the case, Oh, and the 'Redeemers' where conservative white Democrats, not Libral." the phone hangs up, she turns around to the window to see if there is anyone, a person who knows she was studying Reconstruction must be spying on her from outside.

The on cue, Fillmore barges into the room. "Ingrid, something went down at the loading docks, Vallejo wants us to be there immidiatly."

Ingrid is still in shock, but quickly runs out of the room, putting away the letter and photograph in her desk drawer.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. ACT II: Malum

**ACT II: Malum**

Both Fillmore and Ingrid reach the loading docks to find it swarming with safety patrol officers, they also see two janitors with head injuries. They meet Tehama and she goes over the scene.

"Well, according to the janitors, someone cut the power to the room, knocked the janitors in the head with the pipe, which I'm analyzing for fingerprints, and stole an entire shipment of computers." said Tehama.

Ingrid is shocked to know that this Mr. X was right. She sees Fillmore go over to the janitors with ice packs on their heads.

"So, do you know anything that happened?" said Fillmore. The janitors look at each other and Crenshaw decides to speak.

"We were going to deliver these new computers to Computer Lab A, but then the lights turn off, I then hear someone knock Beverly out, I go over to him but next thing you know, I hear this man speaking in some foreign language before I got hit." said Crenshaw, he has a major headache from being hit in the head.

"Thank, but we'll take it from here." said Fillmore. He turns to see Ingrid standing around doing nothing, like a zombie, he goes up to her. "Ingrid, do you know how many people in this school speak a foreign language?"

Fillmore still didn't get a response, he waves his hand in front of her faces, and it quickly got Ingrid's attention.

"What?" she said confused.

"Do you know how many people in this school speak a foreign language?" said Fillmore.

"Last time I checked, counting the foreign exchange students, people who speak the 5 languages taught in the school, and students who are not foreign exchange students but can still speak a foreign language." said Ingrid running thru the facts she memorized. "Nearly 50 percent."

"Dawg, we better start working." said Fillmore. Joseph comes up to the pair. "Guys, Principal Folsom wants to see you."

Fillmore and Ingrid look at each other knowing the conversation with the principal with either be ugly or desperate, mostly ugly.

The two reach the principals office, they see Vice Principal Raycliife is not in his usual place in the office, mostly because as Vice Principal, he is also President of the student senate, and casts tie-breaker votes and must preside in all student senate sessions. The enter Principal Folsom's office.

"Good afternoon, Fillmore and Third, you're just the pair I wanted to see." said Folsom, sitting in her chair, with a serious look on her. "I see that you know about the robbery." she said. Ingrid and Fillmore just nod.

"As you realize, after getting many student and teacher complaints about the ever increasing computer problems, I've finally decided to bring the school into the 21st century with those computers. You know how much those new Apple computers cost?"

Ingrid and Fillmore don't answer, knowing full well she is going to tell them anyway.

"So much so that I had to cut the athletics department's funding, and you wouldn't believe how much of a yelling I received from the football coach." she said, she gets up and walks around the room. "And you know what is worse?" she asked.

Ingrid and Fillmore still remain silent.

"The fact that they weren't insured, that they won't be replaced once damaged, lost or _stolen._" she emphesized the word 'stolen'. "So if you don't recover those computers by the time you graduate, I'll make sure the amount of money we lost gets cut out of the safety patrol funds." she said.

"But Principal Folsom, if you do that, we wouldn't have enough money to function!" said Ingrid, fearing that Principal Folsom is getting to rash.

"Don't you think I know that!" she snaped at Ingrid. "I want this case solved before you graduate, understand?!" she yelled at the pair.

They both nod in agreement.

"Good, you can leave my office." she said, back to her relatively normal mode.

They both walk out, knowing that they can't fail.

It is the end of the school day, and Fillmore and Ingrid are walking together to Ingrid's house.

"So, can I borrow your notes from history class, those Reconstruction terms are killing me." said Fillmore.

Ingrid goes thru her bag and hands him the notes.

"Listen, when we were at the crime scene, you acted strangely." said Fillmore, with some concern in his face.

"Oh, I was just tired that's all." she said trying her best to lie.

Fillmore can tell she is lying, but decides not to probe furter, for now.

They reach her house and they say goodbye to each other.

Later that night in Ingrid's room, Ingrid is reading one of her favorite novels "Journey to the Center of the Earth" she has read this novel cover to cover many times and still enjoys it. She continues to read, but then hears a tap on her window. She ignores it, but the tapping on her window continue. She gets off of her bed and goes to the window, but is shocked to find a letter taped to the outside of her window.

On the letter, is written "X" in red marker.

Goes opens the window and takes the letter, she then looks outside but sees no one. She closes the window and opens the letter.

Inside she sees an earpiece and sticky note saying "put in ear". Ingrid puts the earpiece into her ear and then she hears the distored voice again.

"Hello Ingrid, ready for your first test?" asked the man.

"Who are you?" asked Ingrid.

"Okay, I'll tell you the first fact about me then, I am not who you think I am." said the voice.

"That dosen't narrow down the field." said Ingrid, she goes back to the window to look for the man.

"Well your first task out of 13, is detailed in a letter I left you in front of your bedroom door, go to the door and get the letter." said the man.

Ingrid opens the bedroom door to see the hallway, she looks all over the hallway for the letter, but doesn't find it. But when turns around to close the door, she finds a note, typed, taped to her door. Ingrid is in shock and takes the note. She closes the door and goes back into her room. She then reads the note.

"For your first mission I want you to go to the evidence room at the school and destroy all evidence pertaining to the stolen computer case you're working on."

"Crackers!" exclaimed Ingrid, the man is connected to the computer theft and now he is blackmailing her to get rid of the evidence.

"Tell anyone, or go against my orders, I'll make sure the photograph will make the front page of the school paper." said the man. "Over and out."

Ingrid takes off the earpiece and saves the letter in her dresser. She knew that someday her mistake will come back to haunt her again.


	4. Act III: Legis

**ACT III: Legis**

It is a few hours before school, and Fillmore is at his desk thinking about Ingrid. Concerned about her recent behavior he has become distracted. He got to the offices early to oversee Tahama in the crime lab. He then hears someone enter the office, and looks to see that it is Danny.

"Hey Fillmore, another early day?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I'm overseeing the analysis of the pipe used in the computer robbery." said Fillmore. He opens the file on it and sees the case file. "I interviewed the presidents of every single language club and still couldn't find a lead."

"Wow, how daz" said Danny, using the new word he invented. Fillmore just looks at him annoyed.

"Look, I told you before and I'll say it again, that word will never catch on!" exclaimed Fillmore.

"Well, you'll look like a fool once this word catches on and I become famous!" said Danny and goes off to his desk.

Fillmore goes back to his work.

* * *

In the student senete chamber, Xuan is sitting in one of the seats, with a student population of 1,200 the senete only has 12 people, 7 of them girls. As President pro tempore, his job is to preside over senete meetings and mentor the freshmen senetors. He also holds the power to start or end debates and/or votes, and the power to dissolve the entire senete, he can do anything except veto or sign bills, which is the duty of the Principal. Only the senetor with the higest GPA can become President pro tempore.

Xuan is worried about the orders he received, he takes out his favorite drink Thai iced tea and starts to drink it out of his water bottle.

"Are you ready for your next mission?" thundered a voice in the large room. He realises that it is Mr. X on the senete PA system.

"Why do you want me to do this?" yelled Xuan to the ceiling.

"It is all part of a larger plan Xuan, now do it, they should be here in a few seconds." said the voice. Then on cue, the other senetors arrive along with Vice Principal Raycliffe.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

Ingrid walked into the safety patrol offices determined to figure out who Mr. X is, but the only way to do it is to do what he says and not tell anyone, especially Fillmore. She enters the crime lab and sees Fillmore and Tahama going through the evidence.

"I haven't found any physical evidence what so ever, but I'm hoping to find fingerprints on this pipe." said Tahama.

"What about footprints?" asked Fillmore.

"Nope, nothing, just the prints left by the janitors." said Tahama. "But I'm guessing there was more than one person, because it took them less than an hour to steal all the computers, and that's about 20 heavy boxes there."

"So it is a group of people." said Fillmore. "I'll look up anyone who would be against the shipment of computers." he said, he sees Ingrid and walks up to her.

"So, how are you feeling?" asked Fillmore.

"Feeling better." said Ingrid.

"Good, I just sensed something wrong and I became worried. You know?" said Fillmore. "Oh, and Vellejo wanted me to tell you that commisioner Van Ness will be coming to see us next week." said Fillmore, leaving the room, leaving Tahama and Ingrid alone.

"Hey, Ingrid, do you mind getting the pipe from the evidence storage while I get the fingerprinting kit?" asked Tahama. Ingrid nodds and goes to the storage.

Ingrid finds the pipe in the storage, she takes it and sees a small window on top of the wall, the only sorce of natural light into the evidence storage. She takes the pipe, opens the window and chucks the pipe out of the window. She then hears Tahama walking towards the storage room, she quickly closes the window and pretends to be looking for it.

"Darn, where is it?" faking frustration.

"What is it?" asked Tahama.

"The pipe" said Ingrid, pointing at the empty space. "It's gone."

Tahama is in shock and they both run out to the offices.

Tahama and Ingrid reach the offices to find the entire safety patrol fixed on the TV screen, the morning announcements have just begun and the biggest news just occurred.

"Today in a shocking move, President pro tempore Xuan Truc as just announed the dissolusion of senete this morning." said the reporter.

"That's right, this means that all 12 seats, including Truc's are up for re-election, starting tommorrow." said the other reporter.

Joseph walks up to Ingrid, "You have a telephone call from your father." he said.

Ingrid goes to her desk to get the call.

"Dad?" asked Ingrid.

"No, just X." said the distorted voice.

"Why are you calling me?" she whispered, trying to not catch too much attention, but with so many people watching the announcements, no one seems to notice.

"To give you some more information about me and your next assingment." stated the voice.

"Fine, give me your best shot." said Ingrid.

"Okay, I am the youngest of three alphabetically named children." stated the man.

"So, you're the youngest and your name starts with a 'C'." said Ingrid.

"Exactly, now for your next mission, do you know about the reptile club hosting a convention?" said the man.

"Yes, that's in two days." said Ingrid.

"Well, I want you to let all the reptiles from their cages, oh, and once I hang up, the announcements will end, so thanks for giving me the pipe and your dress is wrinckled, straighten that out for me please, bye." the phone hangs up and the announcements end, Ingrid looks down to see her dress is wrinckled.

"Ingrid, what did your father needed to talk to you about?" asked Fillmore.

"Oh, just that he is going to work late and to make myself some dinner." said Ingrid.

She sees that Fillmore is not really buying the lie.

"Okay." said Fillmore. "I have a lead, appearntly the Football team is against the computer shipment because funding from the athletic department was cut in order to get them."

"So where interviewing the coach and football team?" asked Ingrid.

"Yes, and then maybe the cheerleaders." stated Fillmore. Ingrid agrees. Then before they could leave, Vellejo comes out of his office.

"No ones going anywhere, someone has been stealing crucial evidence from this case and no one is leaving until we get to the bottom of this theft." he yelled to everyone.

Fillmore turns to Ingrid and could clearly see a guilty face on her, something is up with Ingrid and he's going to find out.


	5. ACT IV: Ludo

**ACT IV: Ludo**

After about an hour of explination, Ingrid came up with the theory that someone broke into the safety patrol offices and stole the pipe during the night, so she can cover her tracks. Vallejo bought the theory and soon the end of the school day came fast.

Ingrid and Fillmore are walking to the football field to question some of the players, including the coach.

In the field they see Coach Bourbon leading the football team thru drills. Coach Bourbon seens the safety patrol officers and walks up to them.

"What are you two doing here?" questioned Coach Bourbon.

"Questioning you about the computer robbery." said Fillmore.

"Well if you must know, I'm glad that financial drain is gone from the school, I told Folsom, don't tuch the sports funding, but did she listen, no!" said Bourbon, getting angry.

"Well, you do have motive for the robbery." stated Ingrid.

"Yes, but if it were me doing it, those computers would be destroyed, not stolen." stated Bourbon.

"We would like to interview your players Coach Bourbon." said Fillmore.

Coach Bourbon blows his whistle and assembles his eleven players. "Okay guys, these people are from the safety patrol, they want to interview you for the recent robbery, so if you anyone of you have something to do with this, please say something or else face a lot of trouble." stated Coach Bourbon. The Coach then gives Fillmore the roster list.

"May we start with #3 Jefferson." announced Fillmore

Suddenly, a player runs away, player #21 Columbia, and runs towards the locker rooms. Both Fillmore and Ingrid give chase. Columbia then heads into the boys locker room.

"Dawg, Ingrid, keep watch at the door and back me up." ordered Fillmore. Ingrid agrees and Fillmore walks in alone.

Inside, Columbia is hiding in the bathroom, mumbling to himself. "I'm so sorry X, but I failed, please, don't ruin me." he said to himself. At the same time, Fillmore is sneaking inside, he can hear him mumble but can't tell what he's saying. But then the mumbling stops. Fillmore is confused, but then he gets thrown across the room and into a bank of lockers, denting them.

Fillmore lies unconsicous on the floor, with his glasses broken, and Columbia charges towards him. But then gets a chair smashed on him, he turns to see Ingrid holding what's left with the chair. Columbia charges at her.

"Are you X?" yelled Ingrid suddenly. Columbia stops.

"You…know…X?" said Columbia, confused.

"So your not him then?" asked Ingrid.

"No, but I must not say anything more, he'll ruin my reputation, he told me to help steal those computers and to throw the final football game and I must complete my mission." said Columbia, desperate and scared. He runs towards the back exit past the showers.

Ingrid gives chase to him. Columbia runs thru the shower but failed to see a puddle of shampoo on the floor and slips, hitting his head hard on the ground, loosening some wall tiles. Ingrid is shocked to find Columbia, bleeding from his head and unconcious. She then sees a shampoo bottle, not knocked over, but emptied all over the floor leaving a puddle of shampoo.

"X planed this." said Ingrid to herself.

* * *

Hours later at the hospital, Ingrid waits with Fillmore's parents in the waiting room. Suddenly, the pay phone at the waiting room rings, she looks around for anyone to answer but sees no one else. She decides to take the call. She picks up the phone and answers it.

"Congradulations on saving your friend." said the familiar voice.

"You, you also controlled him did you?" quickly said Ingrid, angry.

"Actually the correct term was manipulate, and you're not the only one I'm manipulating." said the voice.

"Why are you doing this? Why are manipulating us? You put a kid in a coma!" said Ingrid, desperate for answers.

"All in due time, I'll talk to you after the reptiles, the doctor is coming to see you." said the man before hanging up.

The only connection between Ingrid and Columbia is the fact they both have high GPA's.

"Crackers!" said Ingrid as she made a connection. Suddenly, Fillmore's doctor enters the waiting room.

"How is he?" asked Fillmore's mother.

"He's fine, just a rib fracture, all he needs to do is take some ibuprofen for the pain and in six weeks, he should be fine." stated the doctor.

Fillmore's parents are glad about the news, knowing it is not so serious. Then they see a nurse wheel Fillmore in a wheelchair.

"Hey, missed me?" said Fillmore to Ingrid and his parents.

Everyone is happy.

* * *

The next day, Ingrid is at her desk looking at her case file, so far they've got nowhere closer to solving this mystery. She then sees Fillmore walking in, with a hand over his fractured rib, slightly in pain and new glasses. He sits down and takes some of his ibuprofen.

"You should be taking it easy." stated Ingrid.

"I know, but I have to be here for the case, but until my rib heals, I'll be stuck doing desk duty." said Fillmore.

"How does it feel?"

"Worse when I breathe" stated Fillmore.

Suddenly, Ingrid's phone rings and she answers it.

"Third." said Ingrid.

"Oh, just called you to remind you that tomorrow is the reptile club convention and that you'll serving security detail." said man. The phone hangs up, Ingrid is confused, because they never signed up for security duty for the convention.

Then Vellejo comes in and walks to Ingrid's desk. "Third."

"What is it?" asked Ingrid.

"Until Fillmore gets better, you'll be partnered with Anza and you'll be working security duty tomorrow at the reptile club convention." stated Vellejo. Ingrid is shocked at the knews.

"But sir, I don't remember volunteering for that." said Ingrid.

"Well according to the computer, it says you did!" said Vellejo, upset that someone is questioning him. "Just do what your told Third!". Vellejo then walks back to his office.

Ingrid knows that X must've signed her up without her knowing. But slowly and surely, she is getting closer to him.

* * *

*due to school commitments, i'll probably only post at least one chapter per day.


	6. ACT V: Bestia

**ACT V: Bestia**

In the cafetorium, it is the 2004 Reptile club convention, where many of its members are showing off their reptiles or knowledge of them. Hundreds of reptilian species are represented here. During the convention, Ingrid and Joseph are one of the few safety patrol officers who took the job of security.

"I don't know why you signed us up to this." said Joseph, becoming bored. "We could be solving the computer robbery instead of this."

"Well, I took this job so I can take a break from the case." lied Ingrid about how she ended up in the job. "And when I signed up I didn't know you where going to be my temporary partner."

"Fine, I'll cover the north side with the turtles while you cover the south with the snakes." said Joseph. Ingrid agreed and they both went their separate ways.

In the south side of the cafetorium, Ingrid sees a sign up sheet for the new senete elections, only 12 of the students who sign up and have the higest GPA can end up campaining. Ingrid decides to stand guard next to the sign up sheet. Then she sees someone walk towards her.

"Are you Ingrid Third?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, and you?" asked Ingrid to the boy.

"My name is Fredrick Fenchurch, president of the Reptile club, X told me to meet you." said Fredrick.

Ingrid's intrest suddenly peaks. Another one of X's pawns, that makes three so far.

"He said that I should help you free the snakes from their cages." said Fredrick.

"Do you know anything about X?" asked Ingrid suddenly.

Fredrick nodds his head "No, just that he is the youngest of three siblings." stated Fredrick.

Ingrid becomes frustrated, a man controling several students like puppets by blackmailing them. What is his masterplan?

Ingrid follows Fredrick to the snake cages. "Okay, all of the cages are electrically controlled, so if the powers goes out, all the cages will automatically open."

"What power outtage?" asked Ingrid, confused.

Suddenly, the entire cafetorium goes dark and the souds of cages opening are heard, followed immediately by several screams and panic. Then the lights turn on and soon people are running around screaming as turtles and snakes run around wild.

"It's a good thing reptile club doesn't handle the deadly ones." stated Fredrick.

In another part of the cafetorium, Joseph is directing people out of the auditorium while looking for Ingrid, he makes it to the sign up sheet for the elections, but sees a strange sight.

A man, wearing a Guy Fawkes mask and shoulder-length of straight black hair, with an outfit consisting of black gloves, a tunic, jeans and boots is seen writing someones name down, Joseph is suspicious and goes up to the man.

But before he can get to him, a panic boy accidently knocks him down, and Joseph falls to the floor, almost getting trampled by the crowd. Soon the crowd dissapates.

Joseph gets up to the room empty and the man gone. Ingrid runs towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, but I just saw…" Joseph could believe what he saw was real. "Nevermind."

Joseph walks to the sign up sheet and sees an unexpected surprise.

Ingrid's name on the sheet, with her hand writing.

"Ingrid, since when where you intrested in running?" asked Joseph. Ingrid is confused and sees the sheet, and to her shock, her name is written in her hand writing.

"Look, I must go and rangle the reptiles that escaped from the room, you stay here and pick the ones still here." and then Joseph runs off. Ingrid is still stunned and picks up the clipboard, but she feels something on the back of it and flips it over to find another note, typed.

"Dear Third, congradulations on your candidacy, with you high GPA you'll most likely be running for senete. Now a little more about me, I am an orphan and never knew my parents, so your next mission is to quit safety patrol and never come back.

Sincerely, X"

Ingrid is shocked by the letter, suddenly she hears someone walk inside.

"Third! Come to my office now!" barked Folsom.

* * *

Ingrid, Anza and Fillmore are all in Principal Folsom's office.

"What more bad things are going to happen!" yelled Folsom, clearly stressed. "First someone stole the shipment of computers, then a student ends up in a coma, and now snakes run rampant all over the halls and a student got bitten and is also in a coma!"

"Wait, what?" asked a confused Ingrid.

"Reptile club never handels poisionus snakes." stated Anza.

"Well, appearantly one of the snakes is, Fredrick Fenchurch was hospitalized with venom in his blood stream." said Folsom. "And I see this computer robbery case is still unsolved." stated Folsom.

"Look, we're working on it, but we can't find anymore leads." explained Fillmore.

"So in response to that, I've decided to make this decision." said Folsom, still angry at how the safety patrol is handling the case and the replitle convention. "Your constant failures and incompantence as lead me to make this deal."

Ingrid, Joseph and Fillmore are starting to look nervous.

"Either one of you three leave safety patrol, or half of the squad will go." offered Folsom, finally calming down. "You got until the end of the day to decide, now get out of my site!" said Folsom. The three safety patrollers leave the office, feeling ashamed.

* * *

Back in the safety patrol office, after getting another verbal beating from Vellejo, both Fillmore and Ingrid return to their desks.

"This has to be the lowest point in our careers." said Fillmore. Ingrid doesn't respond, and once again Fillmore is suspicious and decides to probe further this time.

"Darn it Ingrid!" snapped Fillmore. "I don't know whats going on but I know something isn't right!" said Fillmore as he walks up to her. "We've been partners for two years and you've never kept any secrets from me, so can you please tell me what is going on!"

Next thing Fillmore knows, he gets a sting on his cheek from Ingrid back-handing him in the face.

Ingrid quickly realizes what she's done and feels ashamed. "I'm sorry for that, but its best that you don't know." said Ingrid, she then goes to her desk takes out a box and starts packing her things.

"What are you doing?" asked Fillmore, demanding answers.

"Quiting, so I can run for senete." she said.

"But this ain't like you Ingrid." said Fillmore, concerned about her. Ingrid finishes packing her things.

"Well lately I've been nothing but an hinderance to you, I was partly responsible to sending three people to the hospital. If I leave now, then things will get better for all of us." with that, Ingrid rips off her sash and throws the pieces at Fillmore.

"But me ending up in the hospital wasn't your fault." said Fillmore convincing Ingrid to stay.

"You have no idea!" she said, and she walks to the door and slams it shut.

For the first time in two years, Fillmore is once again partnerless. He then hears Vellejo walk up to him.

"She's gone isn't she?" asked Vellejo.

"Yes, now its just me." said Fillmore. The greatest team the safety patrol ever got has broken up.

At the same time in Joseph's desk. Joseph can't help but think about that strange man he saw. He can't if its real or just his imagination, but he's getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

This story is going to have 13 acts in total with an epilogue.


	7. ACT VI: Cado

****

ACT VI: Cado

It has been a week, a week since Ingrid quit safety patrol and their friendship ended. Principal Folsom punished the safety patrol by cutting its funding in half, meaning half of the officers where let go, leaving only 12 officers, out of an original 24.

During that time, Fillmore has been doing nothing but do paper work, hardly talk to anyone else. The rest of the remaining officers tried to continue on as normal, but has become much tougher to bring law and order to such a large school, crime have increased and the amount of arrests have decreased.

It is a normal Thrusday, and Fillmore is still at his desk doing paper work until a giant scream is heard from Vellejo's office.

"How could she do this!" Tahama screamed from inside Vellejo's office. Danny and Joseph watch the commotion from outside while Fillmore ingores it.

Tahama then pushed open the door, she is very angry. "Without the crime lab how are we going to solve our cases!" she yelled. "If she wants to close down the crime lab, than she just lost another officer, I quit!" she said, she stomps to the door and slams it shut, and then there was 10.

Vellejo comes out of his office and sees the remaining 10 officers, except Fillmore, stare at him. "Get back to work!" he snapped and went back into his office.

Lately, Vellejo came out of his office less often, he only comes out to use the bathroom or get his hot cocoa.

"This is daz." said Danny. Joseph gets annoyed because eventhough Danny used the world 'daz' for a week, it has never caught on. He decides to go over to Fillmore to see how's he doing.

"Hey, Fillmore, how's the paper work?" he asked.

"Just fine Anza" said Fillmore, with no emotion.

Then, the door opens to reveal a boy with mail. He walks to Vellejo's office and knocks on the door.

"What is it?!" snapped Vellejo from inside.

"Letter from Principal Folsom." said the boy. Moments later, Vellejo opens the door and lets him in. He then closes the door.

Joseph goes back to talking with Fillmore. "Listen man, it has been a week and Ingrid is gone, and there's nothing to fix that!" he said. Fillmore is still unresponsive.

Suddenly, they see the mail boy quickly run out the office and out the main door while they hear Vellejo scream. "SHE CAN'T DO THIS ME!"

* * *

Joseph knows what that means, Vellejo has been fired as commisioner.

At Ingrid Third's campaign headquarters in the school, Ingrid is overlooking her campaign posters. She is glad, because X has provided her with the room and managed to give her campaining advice. He has sort of become a campaign manager to her.

She managed to learn three more facts about him, first that he is wanted for tagging, second that his father was physically abusive, and finally that he attended boarding school in a far away land.

She looks at the slogan on the poster. "The intelligent maverick." X came up with the slogan, a sort of love-hate relationship has formed between the two.

She then hears someone enter her campaign office, it is Tahama.

"What are you doing here?" Ingrid asked.

"To convince you to come back to safety patrol and quit this campaign!" said Tahama. "Things have been going south of the border since you've been gone, half of the squad is gone, and Vellejo is getting fired!" she said, begging for her to come back.

"I'm sorry, but it is best that I don't come back, trust me." answered Ingrid. "Now get out!"

Tahama couldn't believe this, she walks away, sad that she failed in convincing her to come back.

* * *

It is the end of the school day, and Fillmore is still at his desk doing paper work. Vellejo calls him to his office.

Fillmore reluctantly walks to Vellejo's office and sees Vellejo packing his things.

"What's going on?" asked Fillmore.

"Wow, you where really into that paper work." said Vellejo, surprised that he didn't hear him scream. "Principal Folsom fired me."

"Why?" asked Fillmore.

"She's the principal, she can fire any student without a reason, which is why I'm naming you commisoner." stated Vellejo.

"Why me?" Fillmore asked.

"Because you're the only remaining hope safety patrol has of surviving." he said. With that, he picks up his box of things and walks out, leaving Fillmore alone in his new office.

* * *

It sunset, and Joseph is walking home byhimself. For the past week, he's been thinking about the man he saw at the reptile convention, he still can't decide if he's real or just a figment of his imagination. Along the way he reaches the playground at the park. He always goes there to think, especially on the swings. He walks towards the swings but sees somethings on one of the swings, he walks towards it and sees that it's a Guy Fawkes mask, the same that man wore. Suddenly, his vision goes black.

* * *

The next day, it is election day in X Middle School, all 12 seats of the senete are up for grabs and according to polls, about half of them will be re-elected. Fillmore enters the safety patrol offices, this time wearing a dress shirt, dress pants and clip-on tie. He then sees 7 safety patrol offices plus Danny.

"Reporting for duty commisoner Fillmore." said Danny, saluting him.

"Where's Anza." said Fillmore, seeing that he's not here.

"I don't know, but today Van Ness will be visiting here from the High School." stated Danny.

"Good, get back to work and let me now once Van Ness is here." said Fillmore, going into his office.

* * *

At the main office, a student aid is manning the front desk, until she sees a handsome, rugged 18-year-old, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans walk into the office.

"Hey hot-stuff, my name is Mac Van Ness, commisoner of the X High School safety patrol, do you mind telling me where the safety patroll HQ is?" said Mac to the 13-year-old student aid.

The student aid blushes, "Its located down the hall and to your left, there is a door that says 'safety patroll', you can't miss it."

"Thank you." Mac takes her hand kisses it. He then walks out and picks up his bass guitar case. The student aid squeals.

* * *

Joseph wakes up in a dark room, the room is dank and humid, but could not see a thing. He then hears someone walk towards him.

"Hello Anza." said a distorted voice.

"Who are you?" asked Joseph, looking around trying to see the man. Then the man throws him the Guy Fawkes mask and lands on his lap, he then finds out that he is bound to the chair.

"My name is X, and I'm an anarchist." said X.

* * *

In another location, a group of cheerleaders are preparing the energy drink for the football players for tonights football game.

"Why are we poisoing the drink with Thallium?" asked one cheerleader.

"Because X told us to!" said the head cheerleader. "Seeing as I'm the fourth smartest, and seeing as both Columbia and Fenchurch are in the hospital, there is no way I'm letting him down!"

"But wouldn't kill anyone that drinks from this?"

"Don't worry, X provided us with Prussian Blue from the art department, if we accidently drink from this, all we need is take this stuff and we'll be fine." said the head cheerleader showing off a vile of a blueish powder.

They finish preparing the drink and leave the room. It is going to be an intresting football game.

* * *

*sorry for the wait, i have a busy schedule. Next chapter coming up soon.


	8. ACT VII: Venatus

**ACT VII: Venatus**

Fillmore is looking out the window of his office, he only has eight safety patrol officers and a higher crime rate to contend with. But then Danny enters his office.

"Fillmore, he's here!" said Danny.

"Who's here?" asked Fillmore.

"Van Ness, he's here!"

Fillmore couldn't believe it but then Mac Van Ness enters his office, with a leather jacket and bass guitar case.

"Well, look who is in the top now!" said Mac. Danny leaves then in the office, leaving Mac and Fillmore alone.

"Well, don't get hopes up, this is only until the end of the school year." stated Fillmore.

"I've been hearing good things from Vellejo, other than the fact you break things when catching a criminal, you're the best officers X Middle has ever had!" stated Mac.

"I've been hearing the same about you, a rebel with heart is what I hear people say about you." said Fillmore.

"Although, I noticed how understaffed you are, I counted 8 officers in your watch, I thought there was 24." stated Mac.

"Let's just say Folsom is sevearly downsizing." said Fillmore.

"Oh, Folsom, I remember her, the reason she never has a husband is because 'she's worn out', or so all the staff members say behind her back, she's always been a joke to the staff." said Mac, being nostalgic about his time in Middle School.

"I can see why, well today you get to see me work, because today is a football game and the entire school will be there." said Fillmore.

"I'm guessing Principal Folsom will reveal the new student senete?" asked Mac.

Fillmore nodds and they both leave the office.

"Danny, you and three others will be staying here to hold the front, according to protocol, at least 4 people must be in this room at anytime during school hours." said Fillmore.

"Yes Fillmore" said Danny, saluting him.

Fillmore, Mac and 4 officers walk off to the football game.

* * *

At Ingrid's campaign headquarters, Ingrid is looking out the window at the football field, it is there that new student senete will be revealed. She then hears someone come in the door.

"Truc, what are you doing here?" asked Ingrid, she turns to see Xuan, eating some Fish Cakes out of a ziplock bag.

"I've come to congradulate you on the election." said Xuan. "Because I'm going to win, someone told me that I'll win hands down."

"Well, _someone_ told me that I'll win hands down." stated Ingrid. "And I wouldn't be here without him."

"Well he chose me for a reason, and that reason is to destroy anyone that threatens to overthrow me as higest GPA." stated Xuan.

"He chose _us _to fulfill his goal, and I'm slowly getting closer to him, all I need to do is gain his trust and then take him down!" said Ingrid. "The game is going to start in half an hour, we must go."

Xuan and Ingrid then walk down to the football field.

* * *

At the football field, it is sunny and bright. Folsom and Raycliffe are sitting with other staff members around the field while students gather on the stands. The candidates for senete are all wearing professional work attire and also sitting in the sidelines. While Fillmore, Mac and the other officers are doing security duty.

"Raycliffe, I'm thinking about abolishing safety patrol at the end of the school year, and turning the safety patrol office into a dance studio, what do you think?" said Folsom.

"I don't now Dawn, what about the crime rate, I've been seeing more graffiti and deliquents that usual, and I think we should restore it." said Raycliffe.

"Are you questioning my authority Jeff?" said Folsom, annoyned.

"Well, maybe I am Dawn." stated Raycliffe, "We've went to same school together and have been great friends, but lately I've questioning your competence."

"I'm doing it for the greater good." said Folsom.

The school fight song starts to play and they both decide to talk about this after the football game.

* * *

The football game begins, the X Middle School Lobsters versus the Z Middle School Zulus. It was a close game but at the end of the first quarter it is tied 0 to 0. During that time, some footlball players and Coach Bourbon are taking drinks from the water cooler. On the second quarter the Lobsters are in the lead 14-10. Now it is half-time and the time for the new senete to be announced, Principal Folsom walks down the field to a podium placed on the 50-yard line, behind her 12 empty seats.

"Good afternoon students, it is now time announce the new senetors for the 2003-2004 school year. So now time to reveal the new senete, first for the members that have been relected." she announced.

At the stands, Fillmore and Mac have been watching the game.

"Don't worry Fillmore, I'm sure after this election blows over, Ingrid will come back." said Mac. "Besides, I want to have a talk with Folsom about cutting safety patrol funds."

Soon, the 11 members of the total senete takes their seats behind Principal Folsom, only one seat remains, and both Ingrid and Xuan are holding their breaths.

* * *

At the safety patrol offices, Danny is talking to another student, complaining that their Prussian Blue, used to make blue paint, has been stolen from the art department.

"Okay, but seeing as we're understaffed, we'll probably not have time to look at this." said Danny. Then the student aid enters the offices with a package.

"A package from the Ingrid Third campaign." said the aid.

"Put it in my desk." asked Danny. The aid places the package on his desk and then leaves.

Danny opens the package. Inside he sees a green balloon with liquid inside and an alarm clock. The alarm clock rings.

"What the-" then the office is enveloped by a green explosion that knocks the front door off its hinges and shatters all the outside windows.

* * *

At the football field the explosion was heard. Everyone looks towards the school and sees a column of green smoke coming from the school.

While Folsom tries to calm down the crowd, Fillmore and Mac quickly head towards the school.

Once inside, they run towards the source, but they closer they get to it the more it starts to burn and smell awful. "Never in my years have I encountered a stinck bomb this bad, it's feels like its burning my face!" said Mac, covering his mouth and nose with his hand. The get closer and closer, but gets harder and painful, eventually they slowly lose consciounus and pass out on the floor.

* * *

Outside, Ingrid is looking at the school from the field. The football game was cancelled, then Principal Folsom comes up to her.

"I was going to say this, but Ingrid, congradulations, you're in the senete." said Folsom.

Ingrid is surprised, she defeated Xuan and now that she has the higest GPA in the senete, she'll be the pro tempore.

At the stands, Xuan sits, angry that X lied to him. X will pay for that.

In the locker room, the football team is getting ready to go home. But then, one of them starts to feel sick.

"Pine, are you all right?" asked a football player.

Suddenly, Pine vomits all over the floor and drops to the floor, sick. Everyone else looks on in shock.


	9. ACT VIII: Crimen

**ACT VIII: Crimen**

Police cars, Ambulences, and Fire Trucks swarm the building from the fallout of the stinck bomb at the safety patrol offices. Fillmore is sitting in the back of an ambulence, covering himself with a blanket. He nearly suffocated in there. He then sees Mac walk pass.

"Hey Mac!" yelled Fillmore getting his attencion.

Mac turns around, eyes still red from the stinging smoke. "What?"

"Thanks for helping, see ya." said Fillmore.

Mac just smiles and gives a thumbs up. He then walks back home, bass guitar in hand.

* * *

At another part of the school, Folsom is talking to various police officers and members of the fire department.

"So, what do we have?" asked Folsom, thinking about how it will effect the school year.

"Not sure, the entire football team along with the coach has been poisoned, but we don't know by what. There are 4 officers from your safety patrol in critical condition from exposer to the smoke." said one of the police officers.

"What was that thing made of?" asked Folsom.

"Various smells in concentrated liquid form and liquid pepper spray."

Folsom is surprise, her students are in danger and she needs to find the culprit or else she'll never forgive herself. "Do you have any clue on who did this?"

* * *

Ingrid is walking pass a line of police cars and ambulences. In one of them she sees Fillmore sitting on the rear bumper looking at the evening sky.

"Hey." said Ingrid.

Fillmore ignores her.

"Look, I'm sorry on how I acted, but after the whole reptile thing, I felt responsible that someone was bitten, and I decided to leave safety patrol and run for the senete to get away from the bad things I see in the job." said Ingrid, trying to regain her friendship with Fillmore.

Fillmore stays silent for a few minutes.

"I forgive you." stated Fillmore. He reaches out his hand and Ingrid shakes it.

"Friends?" asked Ingrid.

"Friends." said Fillmore.

Then two detectives show up and walk to them.

"Are you Ingrid Third?" asked one of the detectives.

"Yes, why?" asked Ingrid.

"We need you to come with us for questioning about the stinck bomb." said the other detective.

"Why? I couldn't have done this!" said Ingrid.

"Just come with us." said the detectives.

Ingrid reluctantly agrees and is escorted to a police car. Fillmore watches, curious at what just happened.

* * *

At a distance in the bushes, Xuan watches Ingrid get put in a police car and is driven off. Xuan is happy that she is gone, he can now take her place and keep his rightful seat.

Xuan then happily walks towards his home, about 16 blocks away from the school. He reaches his house and opens the front door, he goes to the living room and turns on the lights.

But is shocked to find a man wearing a Guy Fawks mask sitting on the sofa, reading novel written in Thai.

"Who are you?" asked a scared Xuan.

"It's me, X." said the man.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Xuan, "I know Muay Thai!" getting ready to strike.

"Don't worry my Thai friend, I just came here to say that you lost." said X.

"Huh?" said Xuan, confused.

Suddenly, Guy fires a tazor and soon Xuan falls on the ground, electricity flowing through his body.

"Why?" was all that Xuan could say.

* * *

On the way to the police station, Ingrid is sitting in the back seat looking out the window, she could see all the houses and the sun going down. Soon the suburbs turn into the country as night begins. Soon the car comes across a railroad crossing and drives over it, but unfortunatly the car stalls.

"Crap!" said the driver.

"I told you to get a new car!" said the other.

"Hey, this car helped me survive 4 presidents, 18 NFC Super Bowl wins and 12 Chicago albums!" exclaimed the driver. Then the bells of the crossing suddenly ring along with the lights, a train is coming.

"You heard the crossing! Now push the car!" yelled the other detective. The driver quickly gets out and starts to push, but the car doesn't budge, the other detective can see him struggling and decides to help.

"Stay in the car missy." said the detective to Ingrid in the back seat. Suddenly, they hear the train roaring down the track and soon the train appears in view, heading closer, trying to stop. Inside the car, Ingrid could see the train and decides to make a run for it, but finds the door locked, and can't get out.

She tries to yell for help for the detectives still pushing the car, but ignore her. The train heads closer, causing the detectives to quickly run, forgetting about Ingrid. Ingrid is trap inside, but then someone smashes through the window and grabs Ingrid out of the car into safety just as the train hits the car. The stranger and Ingrid role down into a ditch.

The train then continues on, as soon as the sounds of the train fade away, Ingrid gets up to find the person who saved her is gone. She looks around for him but couldn't see him. She then quickly decides to leave and get to Fillmore's house.

* * *

In the principal's office, Folsom enters her office to check for any messages on her answering machine. She sits on her desk, but then Raycliffe enters.

"Look Dawn, about the conversation we had-"

"Shut it, Raycliffe." said Folsom, not wanting to her anymore of the conversation, the day has been a stressful one. "I shouldn't have taken this job."

"But-"

"I know, but I wanted this job so I can prove myself to my father, you met my father, not an easy man to please." said Folsom. "He was never proud of me, instead of cheering me on, he critized me to no end, claiming I'll just be a housewife with no skills, but I proved him wrong!" said Folsom.

"Listen Dawn, I think it is time to return things back to the way they were, back when everyone was happy, back when things were peaceful." said Raycliffe

"Well, I think you should stop going against and support me like you normally would." said Folsom. Raycliffe tried to answer back, but knows it is best not to, at least not when she has the power.

Raycliffe backs down and leaves her office.

Folsom sees a light on her telephone blink on and off, she has someone on Line 4. She picks up the phone.

"Hello, Principal Folsom of X Middle." stated Folsom, as usual.

"Hello Dawn, it has been awhile since we last talked." said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Folsom, sure it is a prank phonecall.

"Don't you recognize me from our high school days?" said the man. "I asked you to prom, you asked me but stood me up, I spend the entire night at prom, waiting for you, but you never showed up!" said the man.

"You!? I thought you left for Nepal to teach at a private school 18 years ago." stated Dawn. "Why are you calling?"

"To have my revenge and make you look like a fool!" said the man. The connection then gets disconnected. She tries to call him back no luck.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. ACT IX: Tripudio

****

ACT IX: Tripudio

_May 22, 1982_

In a school gymnasium, many high school seniors are dancing to "In the Name of Love". At the punch bowl, an 18-year-old is waiting for someone. Then, a younger Raycliffe with a mullet along with large framed plastic glasses walks to him and decides to talk with him.

"So where's your date Chuck?" said Raycliffe.

"She hasn't come here yet." said Chuck, big brown curly hair and all.

Raycliffe then serves himself a drink of punch. "So, you never told me the name of your so called 'hot date'." said Raycliife, he starts taking a drink.

"Well, if you must know, her name is Dawn S Folsom." stated Chuck. Raycliffe spits out his drink is surprise, he knows exactly why Folsom isn't showing up. "You okay?"

"Yes, sorry, the punch tasted terrible, got to go." said Raycliffe as he walks away before things get awkward.

* * *

_2004_

It is night time, and Fillmore is writing in his notebook, trying to make sense at what happened today. Then he hears someone throwing rocks at his window, he gets up from his bed and goes to window and opens it to see Ingrid about to throw another rock.

"What are you doing here?" asked Fillmore.

"There is something you must know about!" yelled Ingrid to Fillmore.

* * *

_May 23, 1982_

Raycliffe drives his BMW up his friends driveway. He then goes up to the front door and rings the bell. Then a scruffy man with a beer in one hand and dog tags around his neck answers the door, the televison from the living room can be heard playing "Family Feud"

"Hey Mr. Folsom, can I talk to Dawn?" said Raycliffe, slightly intimidated by her father.

"Dawn! Your friend is here!" yelled Mr. Folsom, 18-year-old Folsom walks down the stairs. She has a smile on her face humming some songs by 'Chicago'

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Folsom.

Later, Raycliffe and Dawn are sitting in the porch.

"So, why did you ask him out when you know that your father wouldn't let you?" asked Raycliffe about Chuck.

"I don't know, I just can't say 'no' to him without it breaking my heart, it hurts me to hurt someone." said Folsom, upset. "Besides, he's going to Harvard to become a teacher!"

"Still, I think you should've told the truth, so I'm taking you to the Ferb Gardens Golf Course, where he works, and you'll apoligize to him there." said Raycliffe.

"Fine!" said Folsom, she hates to apoligize, because it makes her feel bad that she let someone down.

* * *

_2004_

"So this Mr. X is controlling people and creating havoc, huh?" said Fillmore. Ingrid has just told him everything. "Why would he target X Middle, especially the smartest students?"

"I've been trying to figure that out, but I'm still no closer to solving the case." stated Ingrid. "He even saved me from dying."

"Maybe he wants to keep you alive." stated Fillmore. "When he makes these phone calls, do you hear any background noise?"

"Mostly an echo, like he's speaking in an empty room and at one point a train." stated Ingrid. Fillmore thinks for a moment, but then gets something.

"Disco! The railroad!" exclaimed Fillmore.

* * *

_November 9, 1986_

It is the dedication of a new mall, built over the old golf course, and the mayor is reading a speech. Many of the city's influencial people are there, this is the first enclosed mall the city opened, the other mall was located in the next town. Raycliffe was there, now 22-years-old and wearing a Hawaiian shirt with tortoise-shell colored glasses. His hair is now it the style it is today, but messier.

After the dedication, excited people enter the newly dedicated mall and look at the many stores. Raycliffe walks inside and sits at the food court, there he sees Chuck at a table reading the latest issue of 'Watchmen.'

"Chuck, what are you doing here, I thought you went to Nepal to study teaching." said Raycliffe, sitting next to Chuck.

"Oh, hey, I just came here to visit my parents, and see my favorite place get turned into a mall, this place will become an eye-sore in about 10 years." stated Chuck.

"Look, on the day you left, me and Folsom were planning on seeing you, so she could apoligize, its just, she hates to hurt people." said Raycliffe. "So, maybe you go see her, especially now that her father died."

"No thanks, she made me look like a fool, but I'm not worried, she'll be feeling foolish someday, and I'm going to make sure I'm there when that happens." stated Chuck, very serious. "Bye Raycliffe."

Chuck gets up and leaves. Raycliffe is stunned.

* * *

_September 1, 1994_

30-year-old Folsom has just been named the new principal of X Middle School, she is also the first female principal. She shakes hands with the superintendant as students from the X Middle School paper takes photos of the event. She received the job after the last principal was fired for taking bribes, Folsom then was given the job after only one year of being Vice-Principal. Folsom decides to name her friend and science teacher, Raycliffe, to be the new Vice-Principal.

At the school, Folsom takes a look around her new office and sits down on the chair. Raycliffe enters, both are ready for their day.

"School will begin in about 15 minutes, are you ready?" asked Raycliffe.

"Yes I am, besides, father would be proud that I am making a name for myself." stated Folsom, thinking about her dead father.

"Well, Chuck wrote a letter congradulating you on becoming principal, I'll leave you along to read it, see you later." stated Raycliffe as he giver her the letter. He then leaves as Folsom opens the leader.

"Dear Dawn,

Congradulations on becoming the new principal, as you know, I'm happy here in Nepal teaching the children, at one point being tutor to the kings two youngest children. I hope you reach the top, because it is a long way down. Namaste.

Sincerley, Chuck"

She throws away the letter and looks out her window at the students filing inside for their first day. She will be the best principal and make her father proud.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. ACT X: Fugio

**ACT X: Fugio**

Xuan wakes in an empty, dank, room. It is dark, but he could still see everything in the room, he looks to see someone else in the room with him. It is Joseph Anza.

"Joseph, where are we?" asked Xuan.

"Not sure, but all I know is that we're in Mr. X's domain now." stated Joseph.

Outside, Mr. X is crying while praying to a photo of a young woman, who looks a lot like a princess. Although he is wearing a mask, his crying is audible along with his prayers in Nepali. The photo is a photo of his secret lover.

* * *

_May 30, 2001 Kathmandu, Nepal_

Chuck is reading novel to his class called "Watership Down" he is on the final 3 pages until he hears someone knocking on the classroom door. He opens the door to meet an 11-year-old Ingrid, holding a pinata.

"I'm sorry for kicking you, I heard you loved pinatas and so I give you this gift." said Ingrid, apoligizing, but not sounding like she meant it.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you, you can head back to class." said Chuck, taking the pinata as Ingrid runs off. Chuck then hears a faint ticking sound coming from inside, and suddenly, the pinata explodes as green smoke engulfs the room.

* * *

_May 31, 2001_

Chuck wakes up in the hospital, thick bandadges covering his face, only one eye is exposed. He then sees the woman he loves, Shruti.

"Shruti?" asked Chuck, his voice muffled by the bandages.

"Don't worry, you're okay, you survived a smokebomb attack from that girl that was giving you problems, she was promptly expelled." stated Shruti.

She cuddles up to him as Chuck tries to take in what happened. His face forver scarred.

* * *

_June 1, 2001_

Chuck is sleeping in his hospital bed, until he hears some commotion coming from the hallway. He sees doctors rushing around, yelling orders and news in Nepali. He sees his doctor pass by the door.

"Doctor! What's going on?" asked Chuck in Nepali.

"There has been a massacre at the Royal Palace." stated Doctor, as he runs off. Chuck knows what that means and he quickly gets out of his bed and runs down the hallway, starting to cry.

* * *

Inside the empty room, Xuan is looking for a way to escape.

"What are you doing?" asked Joseph.

"Escaping." stated Xuan.

"Well, I think I already found away." stated Joseph.

"How?"

Joseph walks over to one wall and removes a cemement brick from the wall. Revealing a whole, just barely big enough for them to crawl through. "I hope your not afraid of tight spaces." stated Joseph.

* * *

Mr. X is sitting, looking through photos of him Chitwan National Park with Shruti. It was a secret trip back in 1998. He then looks at a video monitor, checking up on Xuan and Joseph. But instead sees an empty room. Mr. X gets angry and quickly runs to get them before they escape.

On the roof, Joseph and Xuan are running. They realize it is night and they're in an abandoned mall. They try to find away down, but then turn around to see Mr. X quickly catching up to them. Xuan then sees a pile of garbage down below. He then goes up to Joseph and pushes him down.

"Go, I have a score to settle." said Xuan to himself. Xuan then gets ready to fight as Mr. X also gets ready.

"Remember, I know Muay Thai!" stated Xuan.

"Me too." stated Mr. X

Down below, Joseph gets up and out of the pile of garbage bags. He looks up to see Xuan fighting Mr. X

"Good luck, I salute you." stated Joseph as he runs off.

On the roof, Xuan and Mr. X exchange kicks, punches and blows to each other. Slowly the two move towards the edge. with Mr. X nearly falling off. Xuan sees the opportunity and charges at him, but Mr. X quickly steps aside at the last minute, causing Xuan to fall off the roof and landing on the pavement below.

Mr. X looks down at the ground to see Xuan, dead. "I'm sorry." stated Mr. X

He then runs off back inside.

Joseph is following the railroad track near the abandonded mall. He soon sees two people heading towards him. He is glad to see that it is Fillmore and Ingrid.

"Fillmore, Third!" yelled Joseph at them.

* * *

_June 8, 2001_

Chuck is at the hospital, getting his bandages removed, he hasn't spoken a word since Shruti died in the royal massacre. When the bandages were removed, he is shocked to see large scars across his face because of the corosive smoke, most of his hair is gone and he is blind in one eye.

"I'm sorry, but that is the best we could do with the resources we have." said the doctor in Nepali.

Chuck now wants only one thing, to ruin the lives of the people that ruined his life, starting with the girl that scared him, Ingrid Third.


	12. ACT XI: Ostendo

**ACT XI: Ostendo**

Folsom returns to her house, she picks up her mail and goes to the kitchen to fix up a TV Dinner. After the dinner is finished cooking, she takes the tray to the living room to watch TV. She turns the TV on to see some local news about X Middle School, but flips it to Showtime. She looks around the living room, the same room she watched TV in since she was born, and can see several photos of her father on the wall, not one of them show him smiling. She then hears someone knocking at her door.

* * *

Inside the abandoned mall, Joseph, Ingrid and Fillmore are inside Mr. X's lair. Fillmore looks through the books, most of them novels and Hindu writings. But soon comes across an intresting book 'My life'.

He opens up the scrap book to find pictures of Mr. X's childhood, he continues to flip through it until he comes across the title "Class of '82" there he sees a photo of Mr. X, Raycliffe and Folsom having fun together at a golf course. Soon he sees Mr. X go to Harvard, become a certified teacher, and moving to the country of Nepal. But could also see newspaper clipings about Folsom. He then sees photos of a young Nepali woman with Mr. X, very in love as the 1990's give way to the 2000's. But then, it takes a dark turn, clipings covering a royal massacre and a stinckbomb at a reform school fill the page, until it finally stops with a class photo of what looks like Ingrid, but younger, and a message.

"I hereby devote my life to ruining other peoples lives, starting with X Middle School and the brat that scared my physically and emotionally" after that the remaining pages are blank.

"Disco, you should see this!" stated Fillmore.

* * *

_May 30, 2001_

Ingrid is waiting inside the head masters office, a photo of the king and headmaster are hung on the wall, while the flag of Nepal is hung on another wall, then the headmaster enters and sits down, very cross.

"Have you any idea about what you just done!" yelled the headmaster. "You put a teacher and several students in the hospital because of that stunt."

Ingrid just looks at him indiffrently.

"It seems that no matter how much we try, you just get worse." stated the headmaster. "Which is why we have no other choice but to deport you from Nepal, you got until noon on June 1st to leave the country, may karma make you see the error of your ways."

Ingrid is then escorted out of the room by two police officers, Ingrid remains unemotional.

* * *

Ingrid looks over the book and realizes why he is doing this. All of his life, he felt that his life was a failure and now the smoke bomb she was resposible with and the royal massacre caused him to become mentally unstable.

"He's doing this because of me?" asked Ingrid, shocked.

"I'm afraid so, all of it was to ruin your life, like you did his." stated Joseph.

Fillmore then sees a huge white cover in the corner. He takes down the cover to reveal the missing shipment of computers. "Well, that's one mystery solved."

Fillmore then sees a portrait of Mr. X's Nepali lover.

"I know her, she is Princess Shruti, the king's only daughter, she was killed in the royal massacre shortly after I left the country." stated Ingrid.

"I wonder how he and a royal became lovers?" wondered Joseph.

Suddenly, Fillmore's walkie-talkie gets a message.

"Fillmore, this is Mac, I was watching the news and you wouldn't believe this." stated Mac at the other end.

"What is it?"

"It's your Principal, Folsom, this Mr. X has taken her hostage in her home and demands that you three get there."

"We're on it!" Fillmore puts away his walkie-talkie.

Soon the three run off towards Folsom's house.

* * *

At Folsom's house, Mr. X is pointing his gun at Folsom, who is tied to her chair.

"Look, if this is about what happened at prom all those years ago, I'm sorry, but don't you think this is extreme?" asked Folsom, scared.

"This isn't just about prom, its about what Third did to me as well." stated Mr. X.

"Third?" Folsom is confused.

Mr. X then removes his mask to reveal his scarred face, and little hair. "Her stink bomb did this to me, just days before the love of my life was taken from me!"

Folsom is shocked, and starts to feel sorry for him. The final confrontation has begun as the hostage crisis starts.


	13. ACT XII: Obses

**ACT XII: Obses**

Raycliffe is sleeping in his bed, but is woken up by the telephone ringing. He slowly gets up and grabs the phone.

"Hello?" said Raycliffe, groggy.

"What!" Raycliffe is suddenly awaken. "I'll be there." he hangs the phone and quickly goes to get ready.

* * *

Fillmore, Ingrid and Joseph reach Folsom's home, in front are police cars and SWAT team ready to storm the house. They quickly see Mac.

"What's the status report?" asked Fillmore.

"The police are trying to talk him down, but he damands you three to come inside, or else she'll kill Folsom." stated Mac.

The three are then escorted inside the house, hoping they will talk him down.

Mac watches from the outside along with the police.

At the same time, police chief O'Hare is talking to a sniper.

"Now, I don't want this man to kill those kids, so the first chance you get a clear shot, kill him." stated O'Hare. The sniper agrees and quickly goes off to find a place to set up.

* * *

Inside the house, Chuck is sitting on the stairs, doing some Hindu prayers, a photo of Shruti in his hands. He stops once he sees Joseph, Ingrid and Fillmore insde.

"Third, the girl I wanted to see." said Chuck.

"Look, this is between you and me, keep Folsom out of this." stated Ingrid.

Chuck then points his gun to the three. "Too late, now, Fillmore and Anza, I want you two to go to the stove and open the gas main"

"But that will cause a violet explosion!" exclaimed Fillmore.

"I know, now do it, or die, I need to have a talk with Third."

"So, how's life treating you since Nepal." said Chuck.

"I became a Safety Patroller and is now the second smartest student in school." said Third.

"When I first met you at that reform school, I thought you were a troublemaker, destined for a life of gangs, drugs and violence." stated Chuck.

"I spent the last three years planning for this, and now it is time for you to feel how I feel, after being made a fool in high school, scarred, and to have your true love murdered." said Chuck, starting to cry.

"So, the computers, the controll, everything, was all part of a plan to destory me and Folsom's credibility?" said Ingrid.

"I see your starting to catch on, sad that you must die with me." said Chuck. He then walks to the kitchen, the gas is escaping into the air and now the house is a ticking time bomb.

"There, we did it." said Joseph. Chuck then knocks both Joseph and Fillmore out with the butt of his gun.

Ingrid is in shock, but then quickly runs off to untie Folsom. Chuck quickly follows.

"What are you doing?" asked Folsom.

"Trying to save you!" said Ingrid trying to untie her. But then a bullet passes by her head and hits a photo on the wall.

Ingrid then runs off to the den with Chuck chaseing her. "Stop running and accept your fate!" yelled Chuck. Chuck then leaves, leaving Folsom, struggling to get loose.

* * *

Outside, Mac and the police could here the shots from inside, the sniper can't get a clear shot.

"Come on you three, stop him." said Mac under his breath.

Ingrid quickly runs upstairs but trips and falls after Chuck shoots her in the left achillies tendon. Ingrid struggles up the stairs as Chuck grabs her by her right foot. Ingrid gives up and surrendors. Chuck then knocks her out with the butt of his gun, he then carries her, bridal style, to the living room laying her down on the floor. He then bandages Ingrid's injury.

Folsom is watching this happeing, but is too busy trying to get out, she then manages to loosen herself. She gets up from the couch when he is not looking and reaches for her fairplace shovel. But Chuck grabs her wrist.

"Let go of me!" said Folsom. He then puts her in an armlock, using Folsom as a shield.

"Why can't you just accept your fate!" said Chuck.

"Because I have so much to live for!" yelled Folsom. Suddenly, Raycliffe is heard from outside as he uses a megaphone.

"Chuck, stop what your doing and get the phone." ordered Raycliffe from outside.

Chuck grabs his cell phone from his pocket and dials, he is now talking with Raycliffe.

"Stay out of this, this dosen't involve you!" said Chuck.

"If it involves Folsom, then it does involve me!"

"Go away!"

"Listen, think about Shruti, how would she feel about you doing this?" stated Raycliffe.

"How did you know about me a Shruti?" wondered Chuck.

"From the scrapbook the police found." stated Raycliffe. "Please, think about her, she would never do this!"

Chuck realizes that he is right, he starts to cry and lets Folsom go. Folsom quickly takes Ingrid and runs out of her house.

"Good, now please surrender." said Raycliffe.

"I'm sorry, Raycliffe, I'm sorry Shruti." said Chuck through his tears. He then takes the gun and points it to himself and fires.

"NO!" screamed Raycliffe. The police and SWAT quickly storm the house and get Fillmore and Joseph out of there. Soon, the rain starts to fall as Raycliffe is in shock.

Mac also looks on in shock, things will never be the same.


	14. ACT XIII: End

**ACT XIII: End**

It has been three months since that day, Folsom decided to retire from her job and do good by becoming a teacher in Africa. Raycliffe took over as the new principal, and his first duty was to start construction on a new state of the art Safety Patroll headquarters and reinstate Vallejo as junior comissioner.

Danny and the other officers involved in the stink bomb explosion made a full recovery, but Danny decided to no longer be part of the Safety Patroll in High School. Tehama also declined, but stayed on as a consultant. Everyone recorvered from those dark days at X Middle School and by the time of graduation, things returned to normal.

Ingrid graduated top of her class, Fillmore also graduated with high marks. Their friendship was renewed again, although they hardley talk about what happened.

The new Safety Patroll office was tested the day before graduation. It was the last day for Fillmore, Third, Anza and comissioner Vallejo, who decided to live a normal stress free life. The new office contains an advanced Forensics lab, better computers, and a sleek earthly look to the furniture and fixings.

Mac graduated from high school at the same time, and moved on to colledge to get a Bachelor's Degree in order to start training with the FBI. The summer passed by without anything eventfull happening. Now Fillmore and Ingrid are walking the halls of High School for the first time on their first day as part of the High School Safety Patroll.

* * *

A male high schooler is hauling a laptop cart in the hallway, until he is suddenly knocked down by a person running. Followed by Fillmore and Anza chaseing after him.

The man their chaseing continues to run, but fails to see a wet floor sign and slips.

"Next time, read the sign." stated Fillmore. He is apprehended and booked.

* * *

In the Safety Patroll office, Ingrid is doing paper work, due to her injuries, she is stuck doing paper work for at least another 9 months while her Achillies tendon heals.

"Another crime solved?" asked Ingrid from her desk.

"Another report filed?" asked Fillmore sitting down at his own desk.

The High School Safety Patroll is advanced, but it is more darker, with bare concrete walls, red desks and fixtures, and located on the first floor, which is like a basement, the only naturall light is from small windows high on the walls.

Anza walks in after getting some coffee. "So, who are you going with to the homecoming dance next week?" asked Anza.

Fillmore looks at Ingrid and smiles. "I'm thinking of maybe going with Ingrid, as friends of course."

"Well, with my injured heel, I don't think I can dance as well." said Ingrid. "Besides, we've been tasked at chaperoning the dance."

"Dawg! You're right!" said Fillmore.

Ingrid, Fillmore and Anza laugh, as the class of 2008 get ready for a wild four years at the High School Safety Patroll.

To NOT Be Continued

Thanks for reading my story

and Thanks for all the comments

* * *

Vallejo is fishing at the local stream. He is enjoying this relaxing time alone, away from stress and away from work. He casts his line into the water, but then a fish comes in and takes away the lure.

"Stupid Fish!" yelled Vallejo. "That was my last lure!" Vallejo then screams in anger. Catching the attention of a jogger jogging across the nearby bridge.

* * *

Inside a fancy resturuant, Mac and the student aid are having dinner together. The food is on the house because Mac's father owns the resturaunt. Mac is wearing a suit and tie, while the student aid is wearing a formal dress. They both appear to be enjoying their date as they happily talk with each other.

* * *

At Raycliffe's house, Raycliffe is sitting on his bed watching a new episode of "Survivor", his favorite show. On his night stand we see Chuck's scrapbook, a photo of Folsom surrounded by African students, and a Guy Fawks mask.

"Best episode yet!" exclaimed Raycliffe.

THE END


End file.
